The invention relates to an arrangement comprising a power tool and a carrying system.
US 2009/0090755 A1 discloses an arrangement comprising a power tool and a carrying system in which the support strap is suspended with an eye in a hook provided on the power tool. The access opening into the hook is closed by a closure member that opens in both directions. In this way, a simple release of the power tool from the carrying system is possible by disengaging the eye from the hook.
The invention has the object to provide an alternative arrangement of power tool and carrying system.